Episode 17
Der Höllenmaler ist die 17. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Splitter des Shikon no Tama trennt sich Miroku von Inuyasha und Kagome. Sie kommen zu einem Schlachtfeld mit vielen Opfern. Inuyasha nimmt die Fährte auf. Sie führt zu einem Höllenmaler, der auch einen Juwelensplitter besitzt und dadurch ganze Heerscharen von Dämonen befehligen kann. Inuyasha durchschaut das Spiel. Nach einem harten Kampf hält Kagome einen weiteren Juwelensplitter in den Händen. Detaillierte Handlung Ein Mann wird von einer Gruppe Soldaten verfolgt, da er einen Splitter des Shikon no Tama besitzt, dessen Macht den Soldaten sehr wohl bekannt ist. Da erscheint eine Armee von Dämonen, die mit dem Trupp kurzen Prozess machen; der Mann steht im Hintergrund und schient kein bisschen beunruhigt zu sein. Dann holt er eine Flasche raus, in der ein Juwelensplitter steckt. Am nächsten Tag begegnet die Gruppe mit Miroku den toten Soldaten, wobei Inu Yasha registriert, dass es eine Schlacht gegen Dämonen war. Miroku weiß außerdem, dass der Dämon vermutlich einen Juwelensplitter hatte, doch vor einer vernünftigen Diskussion, kommen Inu Yasha und Miroku zu dem Schluss, dass einer von beiden weichen muss und so geht Miroku wieder alleine. Sofort darauf beginnt Inu Yasha schon, einen Boten zu belästigen, so dass Kagome ihn mit einem 'Mach Platz!' zu Boden zwingen muss. Inu Yasha meint, dass er eigentlich erhofft hatte, den Juwelensplitter auf diese Weise vor Miroku zu finden, wonach Kagome meint, dass er nicht so schlimm ist und dann fragt sich Inu Yasha wiederum, wie man ihn denn nicht bescheuert finden kann. In der Nähe auf einem Schloss ist indessen der Mann, der von dem Trupp angegriffen wurde und behauptet, dass er diese Söldnerarmee geschlagen habe und gerne den Heereskräften beitreten würde. Der Herrscher will schon zustimmen, als ihm ein Diener zuflüstert, dass der Mann ein Lügner sei und so wird er rausgeworfen. Die Wachen schlagen ihn mit Stöcken, bis die Prinzessin vorbeikommt und ihnen Einhalt gebietet. Dann wickeln die Wachen ihn in eine Matte aus Stroh und werfen ihn in einen Fluss, doch er ertrinkt nicht. Dann beschließt er, sich zu rächen. Doch dann erscheint hinter ihm Inu Yasha und packt ihm am Kragen; der Tintengeruch hat ihn hergeführt, denn ein solcher war auch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Doch der Mann kann sich losreißen und rollt eines seiner Bilder auf, aus dem dann ein Dämon entsteigt, während der Mann in dessen Schutz per Boot flieht. Dann widmet sich Inu Yasha den Dämon und vernichtet ihn mit einem Streich, doch aus ihm heraus kommt Tinte und der Geruch dieser Tintenmassen betäubt seine feine Nase und den gesamte Rest Inu Yashas. Miroku kommt bei dem Schloss an, wo schon der Dämonenzeichner war und meint zu den Wachen, dass in dem Schloss ein Dämon sei, allerdings nur, um ein Nachtlager zu bekommen. Die Wachen weisen ihn ab, doch dann erscheint die Dämonenarmee des Zeichners und die Wachen sterben. Miroku hört, dass einer die Prinzessin retten soll und macht sich sofort auf den Weg.Miroku erreicht das Gemach der Prinzessin und stellt sich schützend zwischen sie und einen Haufen Dämonen, denen er nicht standhalten könnte doch dann ruft eine Stimme sie zurück und sie zerfallen zu Tinte. Der Zeichner hat derweil Albträume von der Prinzessin, die er nicht erreichen kann oder davon, dass sie ihn vernichtet. Daraufhin wacht er auf und ruft seinen Dämonen zu, dass sie sie in Ruhe lassen sollen. Dann geht er raus und sieht, dass es schwarze Tinte in eine große Pfütze regnet, die dann in sein Tintenfass übergeht. Er wundert sich, dass die Tinte aus eigener Kraft handeln konnte. Der Schlossherr dankt Miroku, dass er die Prinzessin vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hat, obwohl die Wachen ihn abgewiesen hatten. Doch der Mönch meint, dass es immer noch unsicher ist und die Prinzessin lieber in seinem Zimmer schlafen sollte, als Inu Yasha mit den anderen beiden kommt. Kagome und Miroku ergänzen hinterher ihr Wissen über die gemalten Dämonen während draußen sitzt und bei Planungen mit dem Mönch nicht dabei sein will. Da erkennt Kagome, dass Miroku 3 Juwelensplitter hat, doch als Inu Yasha ankommt, sagt sie 'Mach Platz!', dmait er nicht falsches anstellt. Die Wächter haben alles belauscht und berichten ihrem Herrn, dass man den Maler und den Mönch vielleicht um ihre Juwelensplitter erleichtern solle. In der Nacht schleichen sie sich an und stechen auf Mirokus Bett ein, doch dieser hat in weiser Voraussicht im Nebenraum geschlafen und kommt nun und überwältigt die Wachen; Kagome und Inu Yasha kommen auch dazu. Dann pressen sie aus den Wächtern den Aufenthaltsort des Malers raus und machen sich auf den Weg. Der Fürst hat sich mit einer großen Schar Kriegern auf den Weg zum Maler gemacht, um den Juwelensplitter zu erobern, doch dieser aktiviert als Antwort seine Dämonen. Diese richten ein Blutbad an bis Inu Yasha kommt und der Fürst sich schon aus dem Staub macht. Shjippou meint, dass der Tintengeruch Inu Yasha doch nach dem ersten erledigten Gegner außer Gefecht setzen würde und so kommt es dann auch. Kagome wird fast getötet, doch Miroku springt dazwischen. Dann benutzt der Mönch sein schwarzes Loch und der Maler ist entsetzt: so schnell kann er nicht nachzeichnen, wie Bilderdämonen vernichtet werden doch nach relativ kurzer Zeit ist Miroku schon am Ende seiner Kräfte, da es anstrengend ist, so viele Dämonen einzusaugen. Dann kommt der Maler auf einer großen, dämonischen Schlange aus dem Haus und Kagome verrät Inu Yasha, dass der Splitter des Juwels in der Tintenflasche des Malers ist. Der Maler feuert jedoch eine eneu Ladung Dämonen auf Inu Yasha ab, der sich jedoch nun darauf verlässt, den Dämonen mit der Faust ein Ende zu bereiten, da dann die Tinte nicht austritt. Der Maler springt von der Schlange ab, doch Inu Yasha trifft trotzdem das Gefäß und der Zauber ist gebrochen. Der Maler schneidet sich jedoch den Arm auf, um der Tinte neue Kraft zu geben doch die Tinte nimmt ihm einfach seine Kraft und fällt trotzdem zu Boden. Miroku erkennt dann, dass der Juwelensplitter so unrein ist, dass er ihn nicht einmal anfassen kann, doch Kagome nimmt ihn einfach auf und dann schlägt Miroku vor, dass sie ihn auch behalten soll. Außerdem beschlietßt Miroku, die drei Freunde dann doch zu begleiten und vierter im Bund zu werden, wogegen Inu Yasha sich dann auch nicht auflehnt. Soundtracks #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Title Card Theme #Happy Friends #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Attack #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Figth to Death #Fate and Love (ab 2:00) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha